


Watching You Sleep

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asylum14, Bottom Jensen, Conventions, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all saw the photo of a sleeping Jared that Jensen posted on Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/photos/a.10152326040231755.1073741827.30098386754/10152710329546755/?type=1&theater). The wonderful baronsamediswife (on tumblr) wanted some fluffy fic about this so I shall deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronSamedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronSamedi/gifts).



> This was beta read by my dearest friend marrieddorks (also on tumblr), so any remaining mistakes are totally mine. You can't have them, I'm sorry.

Jensen loved doing cons, he really did, but they also made him feel at least ten years older and exhausted to the bone more often than not. Being on alert for twelve hours or more, with barely any breathing time, takes its toll on you, and if the beaten look on Jared’s face was any indication, he wasn’t the only one affected by today’s happenings. He also suspected that this convention was even harder on them than most because of their solo panels. Together it was easier for them to relax and let the other take the reign for a bit, bouncing jokes at each other and recharging their batteries with the strength their bond gave them. The lack of this kind of support system had made the last two days tiring enough, especially for Jensen who found it harder to be the sole focus of attention without Jared to lean on and draw all the attention on himself just by being the adorable dork that he is.

But when he looked at the drawn look on his boyfriend’s face then maybe today had been harder on him, because he had to play his public couple persona throughout his panel which was always exhausting for someone who was used to wearing his heart on his sleeve. And even more so without any real practice these past few months and all the time Jared had spent with Jensen, their little bubble of happiness they had in the safety of their set family extended to the hiatus as well.

He was glad that Cliff was already waiting outside for them to take them back to their hotel. They could stop pretending for now and just be with each other, no holding back the deep and all-consuming love that had grown between them nurtured by their devotion to each other despite the circumstances.

As soon as they were inside the car and had thanked their bodyguard for getting them, Jensen was in Jared’s space, stroking his tired face and running his fingers through his silky hair. “Jay, hey, are you alright? You look exhausted.”

“’m alright, just tired. Long day.” Jared’s voice was slurring, thick with his Texas drawl. His eyes were dropping as he spoke and his tall frame was already wavering.

“I know, baby. But it’s over now. Cliff is driving us to the hotel and as soon as we get to our room, you can sleep.” He never stopped petting Jared during his words and he felt the younger man relax more and more, getting lax in his arms. He would give everything to let Jared sleep in his arms during their drive, but sadly the car they got had no tinted windows and the risk of being seen like this was too high. They’d already taken too much time cuddling in the backseat as it was.

He gently untangled himself from his personal cuddle octopus and hoped that Jared was already too out of it to notice, but he had no such luck. As soon as he moved the heavy head from his shoulder Jared started to grumble and tightened his hold on Jensen. “Hey, shhh, baby. I’m sorry, but you have to move before someone sees.” That earned Jensen an annoyed _huff_. “I don’t like it either, believe me. But we already made so many sacrifices; I don’t want our cover blown like this. I want to be the one to tweet the first picture of us kissing and make them lose their shit. Don’t begrudge me that, okay?” He hoped his joking would appease his disgruntled best friend, but given that their only fights were about their charade and when they would finally come clean, he should have known that this particular joke was not the best way to go. To his defence, he was just as tired and not working on a hundred percent here either. His punishment was Jared giving him what he had asked for in the first place by scooting over to the window as far away from Jensen as the confining space allowed. And without sparing Jensen another glance he tipped his beany over his eyes and slumped against the door.

Jensen decided to not be hurt by this, knowing that his usually happy-go-lucky co-star was prone to being moody and easily miffed about everything if he was hungry or tired. He decided to apologize with a thorough back rub as soon as they got back and he could get his boy naked and spread out on their bed. And when all the tense muscles under his hands had loosened, he would turn him around to cause some stiffness in other places, riding his lover within an inch of his life until all they could feel were each other’s spent bodies tangled together on the sheets.

Entertained by such delicious thoughts Jensen hadn’t noticed that they had already reached their destination. He chanced a look at the sleeping man next to him and was hit by a wave of affection at the adorable sight. Jensen wasn’t able to resist and took a quick picture to tweet to their loyal fans, hoping they would appreciate the sight as much as Jensen did. Then he leaned over and pressed little kisses to Jared’s face to wake him up, secure in the knowledge that the deep-level garage was too dark for anyone to see. His lips gently graced every patch of skin they could reach and he felt Jared’s eyelids flutter underneath this most sensitive part of him. “Jay, baby, wake up. We’re there. Come on, I have plans for you.”

All he got in response was some grumbling, but at least his boyfriend moved. Jensen walked closer than was probably appropriate for only being friends, but people were already used to this so they weren’t turning heads at their entrance. As soon as they reached the –thankfully empty – elevators Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist to keep him upright. Their floor was deserted as well so he practically carried the tuckered giant to their room, grateful for the workout he had put himself through lately. When he had managed to unlock the door – no feat with 6’4 of Jared draped around him – they both stumbled over the threshold. “Come on, Sasquatch, we’re nearly there.” Jared had been worryingly unresponsive during their way up, occasionally mumbling and grumbling but otherwise uncharacteristically quiet. When Jensen dropped him on the king sized bed he just stayed like he landed, sprawled out and half-asleep.

Jensen briefly considered postponing his plans and letting his exhausted boyfriend sleep, but then he saw that Jared’s shirt had risen up, revealing a tantalizing view on his treasure trail. Maybe it was selfish, but he needed to feel their connection on a physical level right now. So he stripped himself and Jared, who only opened his eyes briefly when Jensen arranged him on his stomach, before getting up again to retrieve the lavender oil he had seen in their bathroom. That would do.

He carefully spread some over his lover’s broad back and started kneading the hard and tense muscles. At first the only sounds in the room were their even breathing, but soon enough there were some soft moans coming from Jared. They changed in volume and pitch every time Jensen hit a particularly sore spot. When he reached the other man’s lower back and dug his thumbs into the dimples there Jared started to writhe underneath him, chasing some friction on the sheets. They hadn’t spoken since their little argument in the car, but Jensen knew he was forgiven. Deeming Jared relaxed enough – and himself aroused enough – he left his place on Jared’s thighs and manhandled his pliant boyfriend on his back, happy to see a smile gracing Jared’s features. “Hey, there.”

Returning the smile with a dopey expression he leaned down to kiss those enticing lips. They started out gentle, but soon hunger overtook them, turning the kiss dirty. With his lips occupied Jared didn’t notice how Jensen had spread some more oil on his own hands, nor that he had reached behind and had started to stretch himself with his fingers. They only broke the kiss when Jensen’s oily hand encircled Jared’s cook, spreading the remaining oil on it. “Jen –“

“Shhh, let me, baby. Let me make you feel good.” And with that Jensen positioned himself above Jared, guiding the cockhead to his slippery hole, slowly sinking down and letting it breach him inch by delicious inch until he was seated on Jared’s lap, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of being full and connected so intimately. Jared was looking up at him with wonder in his eyes, like he couldn’t believe his own luck. He lifted one of his huge hands and placed it over Jensen’s fast beating heart, his thumb rubbing over a stiff nipple, but otherwise staying completely still. This was Jensen’s show and damn him if he wasn’t up for the ride.

Never breaking eye contact, Jensen slowly started to move, first only circling his hips in figure-eight but soon moving up on his haunches before slamming back down in Jared’s lap, fastening his rhythm with every stroke of Jared’s dick over his prostate. Jared’s hand had moved from his chest to his hip, the other gripping Jensen’s thigh so hard there would be bruises come morning. Both were lost in the throes of passion and unable to stop the approaching peaks of their pleasure with a startling intensity. So when Jared suddenly sat up and gathered Jensen in his strong arms, changing the angle and reaching even deeper inside of him, all bets were off. Jensen came with a shout, shooting between their bodies before slumping against Jared who was chasing his own climax with short stabbing thrusts. All Jensen could do was to hold on tight, while Jared was jiggling him in his lap, and trying to contract his inner muscles one last time. That seemed to be enough because soon he felt warmth flooding his insides and Jared’s arms tightening around him even more.

He must have blacked out afterwards because when he opened his eyes again he was lying on his back and Jared’s head was a comforting weight on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and the covers were protecting them from the fresh air that came through the open window. It was one of these moments where you couldn’t imagine being any more content. He let out a deep sigh and kissed Jared’s still slightly damp temple, before closing his eyes again, happy to let sleep claim him while he lay in the arms of the love of his life.


End file.
